


Eggs

by Criminally_Capricious, freaquin



Category: The Lampies (Cartoon)
Genre: General Shenanigans, M/M, PWP, fiachra's in brightlight's body but i'm not tagging him, mentions of spark, porn without plot with plot, this is my first time writing smut im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminally_Capricious/pseuds/Criminally_Capricious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaquin/pseuds/freaquin
Summary: it's never fun getting walked in on (aka please don't read this it's bad and i hate it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: *hasn't posted a fanfic anywhere in nearly 3 years* y'know what i fancy writing  
> my brain: hoe don't do it  
> me: porn  
> my brain: oh my god
> 
> egg sucking parts were written by the wonderful Criminally_Capricious

First the eggs, and now this. Today just wasn't being kind to Short, the small lampie who served as the technician for station IO23. Perhaps it would first be best to give some background information on the situation at hand. Ljus, their engineer, had a lot of friends in strange places, it seemed. Short often wished Ljus would pick his drinking buddies more carefully. I mean, she knew that deep down Fiachra was a good person but god if he wasn't _irritating_. That same morning he had been sat at their breakfast table eating raw eggs. Spark had retreated to his office almost as soon as he came in (she couldn't blame him after his... ordeal) but she on the other hand wanted to stay at least somewhat healthy. She sat down at the rec room table and looked up. Fiachra sat across from her. There wasn't really anything new about this; it wasn't the first time the unseelie had crashed out on the sofa and scrounged food off them. She ignored him and went to buttering her toast. Well. Tried to ignore him.

This was already the most awkward experience of her life, thoughts short, staring at her burnt toast with such an intensity that a headache had begun to form at the base of her antennae. Why did he have to make it worse? Why?!  
In her peripheral vision she caught the motion as the strange captain reached across the table. She tried- oh, she tried -to ignore it. Don't look up, don't look up- but her eyes were drawn as if they were magnetised. She watched, pale and horrified as the other captain's fingers closed around another egg. There was a moment of tension so thick she could feel it pressing against her eardrums. Time seemed to slow as he opened his mouth and ate. The egg. Whole.

The whole thi- the whole fucking thing he was chewing the shell.

She couldn't do this any more.

Ljus looked indifferently over his coffee as short pushed her chair back so fast that it toppled over, and watched her stagger out of the room. A cursory glance at the rest of the table showed that the others, while obviously disgusted, were much more successful in ignoring what Fiachra was doing.

"You know that's nasty as hell, right" He grunted, as the Unseelie picked a shard of eggshell out of his teeth, his shoulders shaking in repressed laughter.

"Yeah" Fiachra confirmed in between fits of giggles "but it was the funniest thing I've seen in 200 years"

Short thought she'd seen the worst with the eggs. She thought. But nothing could prepare her for what she was about to witness.

In a rush to leave on the conduit with the others, Short had left her inhaler in the rec. She knew it was on the coffee table, and it shouldn't have taken 2 minutes to go in, grab it and head back out. Unfortunately, with today not being her day, it couldn't be that simple.

Fiachra looked up from what he was doing and instantly regretted becoming corporeal. In his line of sight was Short, mouth agape, probably wondering why the captain of an out-of-sector post was being fucked by her superior officer.

"I swear to Tesla, when you said you had important things to do I thought you meant _stuff_ , not a _person_!"

Ljus sank further into the sofa, his eyes transfixed on the far wall. It was taking him all of his effort not to scream. Fiachra finally broke the silence, trying to stay calm (which was admittedly difficult sitting on a dick).

"Forgot your keys? Yeah, I do that all the t-aaAH" he bit back the urge to scream and drew in a breath. How could this be happening.

"Time. It's my inhaler, I sorta need it to breathe?" Short was staring through Fi and trying to pretend he wasn't there. She started to shuffle over to the table, knowing what she had to do. Deliberating wasn't going to make the situation easier for anyone.

Fiachra's eyes somehow widened further. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be-

"Wait." Ljus said abruptly. Fi let out a gasp as Ljus took aim with his foot and kicked the inhaler to a less offending location across the room. Unfortunately, the sudden motion caused a lot of unnecessary movement elsewhere. Fiachra, feeling the sensations from the sudden kick, bit down on his fist to stifle a moan. His grip in Ljus' hair tightened and his nails started to make marks on the palm of his hand. Ljus' said nothing, but Fi could see his eyes watering.

Short mentally thanked tesla that someone had at least a basic sense of dignity, went to grab her inhaler off the floor.

Ljus took Short's distraction as an opportunity to say something that he instantly regretted.

"You locked the doors, right?"

Fi mentally facepalmed "I don't even live here! How would I know your security codes?"

Ljus shrugged that he didn't know. Short picked up the inhaler and left as quickly as was physically possible.

After an uncomfortably long second of staring at Ljus, Fiachra started moving again and drew out a long shaky breath. For what this body lacked in strength it was sensitive. He moved his grip from Ljus' hair to his shoulders to give himself more leverage.

"God, you're intoxicating" Fi purred as he rocked his hips downward, making Ljus smile to himself.

"Oh, you think this is all I have?" Ljus' lazy grin dropped. In a sudden movement he gripped Fi's thighs and started to move him at a slower, more teasing pace. Fi shuddered at the change of speed, but couldn't deny that he felt really fucking good "h-how long d'you plan on keeping this u- AH! thhere yes there oh my god ye s"

Ljus made an approving noise at Fi's reaction and started to brush against the sweet spot on every jerk of his hips. Fi was making no attempt to contain his moans at this point; he felt amazing. "I want you to _fuck me senseless_ " Fi managed to get out through strangled breaths "I need-" he screamed then, pleasure washing over him. "d-do that again,"  
Ljus' pace quickened, bringing Fi down harder with every hit. Fi's eyes stung with tears but he was beyond caring. Ljus' right hand moved to Fi's dick, working him faster as he rode him into the chair.

"Fuck, I'm close" Fi somehow managed through ragged breaths. In an act of weird desperation Fi grabbed the front of Ljus' shirt and kissed him roughly, shuddering slightly at the feel of his facial hair against bare skin. His lips were surprisingly soft (though in thinking, now probably _wasn't_ the best time to mention it)

He only managed to take a few more thrusts before he came. He blacked out for a second before he realised he'd screamed, but at that point he didn't care. Ljus followed him shortly after, and they both just sat panting in the aftermath. Fiachra's body was quivering, only partially from the intense orgasm he'd just been subjected to (he was also freezing). He slumped forward in the chair and tried to bury himself in Ljus' chest (it wasn't exactly difficult) Ljus sighed and wrapped an arm around him, clumsily finding the unseelie's discarded shirt with the other. He draped it over the smaller's shoulders and let him sink closer, which in hindsight was probably a mistake. As Fi's breathing evened out he realised he'd had fallen asleep and, not wanting to wake him for fear of what he might do, he realised this was going to be a long, long day.

 


End file.
